


Dusted Soulmates

by AuthorchanUwU



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Dust, Dust wants to fix her, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Reader Has Problems, Reader is a sad gurl, Recreational Drug Use, Stalking, by being very creepily attached to her, in later chapters ;), no sexy time here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorchanUwU/pseuds/AuthorchanUwU
Summary: Leaving a world of dust and insanity behind, Sans finds himself in a world filled with different versions of the monsters he’s slaughtered. Just went he thinks this is a hell made just for him, he finds you. It’s been so long since he’s felt anything but hate, but you make him feel again.He wants youHe’ll have you
Relationships: Sans (Dusttale)/Reader, Sans (undertale) x reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 185





	1. Finding YOU

This sucked, this was like stepping in shit with his favorite slippers on. That’s how much this sucked. Ha, ha, hahaha, it was so hilarious if it wasn’t so shitty. Finally killed that bitch, Frisk, Chara, Sans didn’t care anymore who they used to be. He **_hated_ ** them with every fiber of his being. He had finally killed them, in fact _hehehehehe,_ he had killed **everyone.**

That wasn’t enough for the universe though, no. He couldn’t enjoy his insanity _alone_. Sans had been sucked into some shitty other universe. Filled with disgusting humans, and even worse, faces of every monster he’s killed. It was sick. It was hilarious. Even Paps would get a good laugh out of this joke. 

Passing through a group of humans, _disgusting_ , Sans considered what to do in this situation. Kill everyone? A good decent idea, he liked that one. Find another version of his brother? The very thought nearly sent him into a panic attack. What would he even _do_ once he found Papyrus? 

**KILL ME ALL OVER AGAIN BROTHER?**

Grinding his teeth together, Sans’ smile felt taunt against his jaw. 

_‘shut up paps, i’m thinking.’_

He didn’t get much time to think though before he felt a small, almost hesitate, tug on his jacket. Sans flicked his eyes to the human looking up at him, to you. You were staring up at him, though he felt there was something wrong with your eyes. They looked…. sort of dull and like you were looking right through him. Sans felt his smile slip a little, not entirely sure why the look in your eyes bothered him. You didn’t seem to notice the dust that fluttered off his jacket as you let it go. 

“Did you drop this?” You mumbled, hand coming up, clutching what looked like a wallet. Sans blinked, eyelights trained on your eyes. He couldn’t look away. His smile twisted and stretched, opening his jaws to speak. To talk. Anything to get you to come with him. Somewhere **_alone_ **. To do… what, he didn’t even know. Sans was feeling funny and he was willing to blame it entirely on this small human woman looking up at him with the world's most tired eyes. He didn’t even get a word out before another human, some middle aged man with a receding hairline came rushing towards you and Sans. 

“Oh thank god, is that my wallet by chance?” The man breathed out, his eyes panicked. You flipped open the wallet, looked inside, before handing it back to the man without a word. You then quickly slipped away in the crowd. Sans opened his mouth to, what? Call out for you to stop? He didn’t even know your name. The man beside you let out a pleased hum, firmly putting the wallet in his pant’s pocket. “Not a lot of honest people like that.” The man commented, patting his pocket and seemingly satisfied with the wallet sized lump. 

Sans wanted to stick a bone sized lump through the man’s throat for interrupting him. So he followed the man as soon as he walked away to do just that. His teeth were clenched together in frustration as he walked a distance behind him. Sans’ head was pounding, but not as much as his fucking SOUL. It **_aches_ **. 

**IT’S THAT FEMALE’S FAULT SANS! GET RID OF HER, GET RID OF THE PAIN! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING THIS USELESS HUMAN AROUND?**

Sans considered his brother’s words. He was pissed, angry at this human for distracting you away from him. He didn’t have a good answer for Papyrus’ question though. 

‘ _what does it matter bro? humans are all scum equally.’_

He was just taking out the trash. Sans would kill however many of these scums it would take. Maybe he’d get lucky. Maybe his DETERMINATION wouldn’t work in this world. If he was really lucky, someone would put him out of his misery. Papyrus laughed at that as Sans silently shadowed the man before them. 

**NO SANS, THAT WOULD BE FAR TOO** **_MERCIFUL_ ** **FOR YOU**

***** 

It was getting harder to breath and focus. That’s how you always knew it was time to take your medicine. Your fingers were shaking a bit as you dug in your purse, before lifting out a small pill bottle. Glancing around, very self-conscious of what others would think of you, you popped it open before shaking two pills out into your open palm. Carefully undoing the lid to your water bottle, you popped the pills in your mouth before sucking down the water. 

Hearing whispers behind you, you felt your anxiety spike and you wrapped both arms around yourself. They weren’t talking about you, right…? No no, of course not. Oh god, you felt like you were going to be sick. 

This was how it was every day of your miserable life. No matter where you went, no matter who you were with, your anxiety made you want to curl up into a little ball of nothingness. The pills helped, they calmed you down, even if you felt completely empty once you took them. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you took a few practiced breaths, breathing how your therapist told you to. It didn’t help that much, but it did take your mind off your environment until the medicine kicked in. 

There, now everything’s muted. 

You continued on with your shopping, feeling only a dull ache in your chest where you knew that tight feeling of anxiety should be. Any other day, you would have just stayed at home and enjoyed your day off work, but you were really running low on food and body wash. Quickly grabbing everything, you got out of there fast. Now you could go home and rest, you were exhausted. Maybe you could order delivery for dinner today, you didn’t really feel like cooking anything you had bought. Plus, you _did_ do a good deed today, returning that man’s wallet. You could drop a ten for some pizza. You deserved it! 

Forcing a bit of pep in your sluggish step, you made your way back home. 

*****

**YOU ARE STILL MESSY AS ALWAYS BROTHER!**

Sans let out a humorless chuckle as he stared down at what used to be the middle aged man he had been following. Now it was a bloody mess of flesh, gore, and bones. Wiping some of his guts off the large bone Sans held in hand, he looked unamused as he surveyed the messy pile before him. Stuffing the wallet in his jacket, he’d need money to get food afterward, Sans opened a portal to the void. Instead of stepping through it though, he used his magic to toss the pile of guts and bones into the void. 

Easier way to clean up, and Sans was always one to take the easy way. 

And although that had been a nice messy death, Sans was… still irritated. Sure, bashing that humans skull in had relieved some of his anger, but his head and chest were still pounding painfully. Grinding his teeth together, his fingers scratched at his rib cage underneath his jacket. 

**IT IS THE FEMALE HUMAN YOU DUMB OAF! FIND HER AND KILL HER YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING!**

“shut up.” Sans hissed through his clenched teeth, head buzzing in pain. No no no, he doesn’t want to kill you. He doesn’t know _why_ , but he really doesn’t want you dead. 

Even though he didn’t want you dead, he still was going to find you again, and make you tell him what you did to him. Sans would make you undo whatever curse you put on him. He wouldn’t kill you, no, because the very thought makes his head ache even more, but he would find some way to relieve this pain. You were going to help him with that, you don’t have a choice in the matter.


	2. Meeting YOU

You had slept a full four hours and your anxiety medicine was working in full swing, so you were ready to take on the world. Waving at your coworker as you stepped into the store, you made your way to the back to put up your things before clocking in. Humming a little tone, only slightly off key, you wandered back to your coworker and took your place at the register beside her. A customer was already standing in line, tapping his foot as you placed your tray into the machine. 

You hurriedly checked them out, ignoring all the soft impatient noises he made. Just another day in paradise. 

“Hey (Y/n.)” Your coworker, Josh was his name, called out to you, making you turn to face him. He had a friendly smile on, his grey eyes twinkling as always. You never knew how someone so happy and cheerful could work this job. 

“My boyfriend and I were wondering when you’d wanna hang out? There’s this great joint Pappy can get us in-“ 

“Sorry.” You mumbled, already feeling a stab of guilt at refusing. “I’m just” You hesitated, trying to think of a good enough excuse. “busy.” You finished lamely. The guilt doubled at the disappointed look that came over Josh’s face. Him and his boyfriend were just about the only friends you had.

But going out in public just took too much out of you. 

“Sorry.” You mumbled again, turning away to help yet another impatient customer. The both of you didn’t have time to talk anymore as business picked up. Miller’s Palace was a small grocery store, but it sure brings in a lot of people everyday. Before you knew it, your shift was over. Josh had left an hour earlier, Mich to your guilty relief. 

Walking home, you took the way you always went. You never much thought about it, walking the same roads everyday, crossing the same streets, going the same direction. But it makes it really easy to follow someone, doesn’t it. 

Too bad you didn’t notice the dark shaded violet eyelights watching your every move as you made your way home. 

*****

**KILL HER SANS**

“shut up.” He hissed, eyes focused on the apartment building. Just three minutes after you entered the building, a room on the second floor lit up. Sans was making sure it was really your room by watching the other rooms. They all either remained dark or lit up. 

So, that must be where you lived. There was a flutter of excitement in Sans’ chest at knowing where you lived. This was your territory, and he had access to it. 

He waited until the lights went off and then waited even longer. Sans wanted to make sure you were asleep before he entered your apartment. After two hours though, Papyrus was getting very impatient and loud enough to give Sans a headache. 

So the skeleton ‘ported straight into your living area. Immediately, he looked around and nearly stopped breathing when he saw he had landed directly in your room, a meer few feet away from your sleeping body. 

Sans’ SOUL was thumping, and not in an unpleasant way. His eyelights scorched the other side of your bed, relieved to find it empty. 

‘ _ relieved? why am i relieved by that?’  _ The more he looked at you, the more confused he got about himself. Kneeling down at the edge of your bed, Sans reached out a hesitant hand, stopping just short of your face. His hands were so dirty. Not actually dirty, but they’ve touched so much blood and dust. 

Sans didn’t understand why the idea of getting any of that filth on you upsetted him. Still, he quickly navigated himself to your bathroom and quietly scrubbed at his hands. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his hands, Sans made his way back to your sleeping form. 

You were still all tuckered out. You didn’t even react when Sans poked at your cheek. Giving no reaction only encouraged Sans to run the tips of his finger bones against your cheek. Absolutely no response. He cupped your cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down your face. Your eyelids didn’t even flutter. 

‘ _ are you dead?’  _

That thought sent such panic through him, his eyelights flashed out of existence for a moment. He shook you roughly, a sharp anger snarl making its way from his throat. Sans didn’t want you dead! 

You finally reacted, rolling over and letting out a soft long drawn out moan. You seemed to fall back asleep almost immediately. It was then that Sans’ eyelights caught on the bottle on your nightstand. 

“zolpidem, sleeping meds. ha, you got trouble sleeping too doll?” Sans said, rattling the pills around. It wasn’t healthy to be taking these though. Sans still wasn’t sure why, but he wanted you happy and healthy, he wanted to see you smile. It’s been a while since he’s felt anything, much less love. 

‘ _ love, do i love her?’  _ It surprised him that the answer was yes. He’s barely known of your existence for a day and he was already madly in love with you. That just wouldn’t do. 

Shoving the pills into his jacket pocket, Sans stormed back over to your side. His arm shot out and he wrapped a hand loosely around your neck. It was much easier killing than loving. He’d gain LOVE instead of love. Twitching his fingers around your throat, he felt your slow and steady pulse against his bones. Willing his fingers to tighten, Sans immediately let go as soon as you showed distress against his actions. 

Gnashing his teeth together, Sans attempted to draw up any ounce of hate towards you. Again, he failed to do that. 

He spent the rest of the night, just watching your sleeping form. Sans was gone as soon as you started moving. 

Sans hadn’t noticed how quiet Paps had been until afterwards. 

*****

“Hey queen, you look awful today.” Josh piped up. You rubbed at your eyes and sent him a half-playful glare. Searching all over the house, you hadn’t been able to find your pills. You had spent all night awake, worrying about not being able to sleep. Thankful you still had your xanax to calm your fried nerves. 

Letting out a tired and shaky breath, you went to the back to clock in. By the time you got back Josh was gone, probably stocking shelves. You and Sandy were on checkout today. You got your register all ready for customers, no sooner had you shut the register did you feel a large presence just in front of you. 

“Oh!” You gasped, nearly jumping at the suddenness of this appearing customer. Looking him over, you assumed it was a him anyways, you noticed it was a monster. A skeleton, looked to be a Tale monster, but you’ve been wrong about that kind of thing before. 

“Will this be all for you today?” You asked, grabbing a hold of the box of pasta and scanning it. At the silence that greeted your question, you looked up once more, to find the skeleton staring at you. There was something unnerving about his eyelights. A shade of violent violet. It almost made you want to shiver as you gazed into them. 

“Um, your total is three seventy-five.” Speaking nervously, you observed as his blank smile finally shifted into something. He looked.. amused? His smile lifted and lifted before he finally fished out a twenty and slapped it on the counter. You did jump that time. 

Eyes on his hand, you looked up to find the monster and the small box of pasta was gone. You glanced over wide eyed as Sandy, who was shooting you a bewildered look. “What the fuuuuuck.” She whispered, breaking the silence. You snorted out a bit of laughter and she joined in giggling. 

You got some weird customers on Monday.


	3. Befriending YOU

You had been so cute. So close and so cute. 

Sans was easily falling into his role as your ~~soon to be~~ mate. He was already making sure you were safe ~~following you home.~~ Sans had even made sure you had enough food to eat at your place ~~broke into your house and absorbed everything there was to know about you~~. Once he decided against killing you, he could finally see what he needed to do. What he was put here to do. 

To protect you. 

You were such a fragile human. Weak and tired and filled with anxiety and dread. No one seemed to care, not your coworkers, not people on the streets, not even yourself. 

Sans just had to convince you to let him take care of you. He’d be a good provider, a great protector, ~~an amazing boyfriend~~. But you barely even knew of his existence. Sans would be patient and play his cards right. He’ll get you to notice him, Sans will get to know you, flirt a little, and soon you’d be letting him do everything for you. He had plenty of ~~stolen~~ money to spare for the both of you. 

And if anyone bothered you two, he’d  **_kill them dead with blood and guts bones ~~pierced painredbloodscreams cryingtearsbegging~~_ **

Sans jolted out of it, realizing he was gripping both sides of his skull with his hands, he was shaking. Slowly lifting his hands away, he looked at them in the dim light of the alleyway. He had been waiting to see what time you got off work today. Apparently late. He never noticed before, but his hands were filthy. Not literally, but figuratively. He needed to wash them. 

Shaking a bit at the thought of getting filth on you, he quickly ported to the nearest public bathroom. He startled a man at the urinal, he let out a shout of surprise. But the skeleton ignored him as he rushed to the sink. Pulling the lever over to hot, he pumped soap into his open palm, before lathering it across his bones hands. Sans made sure to get every kink and gap between each bone before jerking both hands under water. It burned, but it felt nice in a way. Like all his sins and filth were washing down the drain. 

He must have stayed into that public bathroom, washing his hands, for about ten minutes. 

*****

“Skelly boy is back.” Josh sang out. He hip checked you, nearly knocking you off balance as you went to set the m your tray in the register. You sent him a half-mock glare, as you almost dropped the whole thing. You would have made him pick up each and every penny. 

“Yeah, and?” You mumbled, finally setting the tray in place and shutting the register good and right. “I think he has a crush on you!” Josh sang out, loudly you might add. This time your glare was a little more real. Holding his hands up, as if in surrender, Josh backed off. Sadly, his words did not. 

You had warily noted that for the past two weeks, the monster has shown up at the store only when you seem to clock in. You have also seen the monster in passing. He says hello, you say hello, you make a generic excuse to hurry away, you leave. 

It was beginning to creep you out how often you bump into this monster. Still, you didn’t want to jump to conclusions, maybe he  _ did  _ have a crush and was just being shy about it. A cute innocent crush. 

You wish the monster would just say it loud, so you can let him down and get on with your life. You could barely take care of yourself, much more keep a healthy relationship. You were just waiting to let him down so he could get on with his life and stop appearing in yours. You know that sounds rude, but you haven’t been having a very good past few weeks. Apparently your meds have grown legs and walked away, seeing as now you couldn’t find both your sleeping pills and anxiety pills. 

“I hope not.” You mumbled miserably to Josh. Don’t crush on you, find someone with less problems to deal with please. Josh tsked at your lack of excitement or embarrassment. “I got myself a handsome bonefriend, maybe it’s your turn.” 

“Ha.” Was your simple response. 

“hi.” 

You jolted on the spot, somehow this particular skeleton always surprised you. Even Pappy with his weird ‘shortcuts’ never popped up in front of you with no warning. This guy, on the other hand, was a different story. “Geez, you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” You halfheartedly joked, letting loose a nervous chuckle. 

The skeleton tipped his head to the side, which for some reason reminded you of a dog. “what’s a heart attack?” 

“Your heart beats too fast and you die.” Josh blabbed out. You swatted him away, ordering him to go stock shelves and leave the customers alone. Turning back to the skeleton, you noticed his eyelights were sharper than before. “your heart can do that?” He sounded horrified. “Um, yeah. But it doesn’t happen as easily as Josh said. It’s more common in older folks than young people like me.” Your words seemed to only calm him a fraction. 

Glancing down, you noticed he wasn’t carrying his usual one box of dry pasta. “Need help finding something?” You asked. “no.” He answered back simply. You stood there for several tense moments, before he decided to speak again. 

“what’s your name?” 

“(Y/n.)” The question took you such by surprise that you found yourself blurting out your name without a second thought. He tilted his head again, his smile widening. “i like it, your name i mean.” After another awkward moment of silence, you opened your mouth to say something but he beat you to it. “my name’s sans by the way.” Tapping his claws, because really they looked like claws, against the counter, he gave you a wide grin. “this makes us friends now, right?” Even though the question was innocent enough, something felt ominous about it. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” You still found yourself answering, giving him a tense smile. 

“good.” And then disappeared right in front of your eyes. You blinked a few times to make sure your vision was okay. But no, he was really gone. That was… weird. Shrugging, you tried to push that conversation out of your head as you went back to work for the day. 

Sans on the other hand was over the moon. Friends was just one step closer to mates. 


	4. Seeing HIM

“Finally.” You sighed, grabbing the pill bottle off the kitchen table. You didn’t remember sitting them there but that hardly mattered now. You were finally gonna get some sleep tonight! Thank god, your vision had started getting blurry these past few days with how little you slept. 

Not waiting until nighttime, you immediately popped open the bottle and dumped two pills out into your waiting, slightly shaky, palm. Swallowing them down dry, you staggered your way over to your bed. With a groan you flopped face first onto your bed. Arms reaching out, you snuggled one of your big pillows against you as you shifted around and got comfortable. 

You fell asleep like that, with your clothes and shoes still on. Completely unaware of a pair of eyelights watching you from your closet. 

***** 

Creaking open the closet, Sans made absolutely sure you were asleep. Your soft snores filled the air and they were like music to his nonexistent ears. Creeping over to you, he knelt down beside your bed. Tilting his head, he watched you sleep, breathing deeply in and out. You were so tiny and small, so adorable. 

Sans was jealous of that pillow. 

Which was stupid. 

But… he really wanted you to hold him like that. Hand reaching out, Sans fiddled with a strand of your hair, watching intently as the hairs slipped through his boned fingers, nearly catching in his joints. Not looking up from you, he sent out his magic to grab something for him. Latching onto it, he brought the bottle of sleep medicine to him before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. 

“i love you.” He whispered, rubbing his thumb along your cheek, being careful not to scratch you. His finger pressed down on your cheek, watching as the flesh gave and your lips puckering at the pressure. Sans imagined you saying the words back to him. Confessing your love for him. 

The thought sent a flutter through his chest. Sans could wait for that. You and him were friends now. He’ll get your number soon and start hanging out with you. In due time you’d fall in love with him. You both were soulmates, you’d have to feel some sort of attraction to him. Sans would wait, he would get rid of anything in his way. 

Like that Josh. He didn’t like you hanging out with some guy who wasn’t him. But Sans will control himself. He’s just a coworker, you don’t care about him. You’ll love Sans more than anyone. More than coworkers, more than friends, more than family. 

Sans barely even knew you and was already so in love with you. Speaking of, Sans glanced around at his surroundings with growing excitement. He didn’t come here to gawk at you all night again. He came to learn more about you. 

His gaze fluttered around the room, taking in the scenery. Books were scattered around everywhere, so you liked to read. Picking up one, he flipped over and read the back. All he could gather was that it was about aliens or something. Standing, he made his way over to your small bookshelf and carefully placed the book between multiple others. Glancing around, another thing caught his eye socket. 

Your laptop. 

Wandering over to it, he opened it up without much hope. Only to be pleasantly surprised. You didn’t have a password to get into your laptop. Excited now, Sans quickly sat at the desk. He spent the rest of the night going through your laptop, which you seem to spend a lot of time on. There were multiple games on it and plenty of different sites you went on. One site you seemed to visit often, where you’d just chat with online people who had similar interests as you. 

You had a lot of friends on that site. Sans frowned as he looked over some of the messages between you and your friends. He didn’t like it, at all. Too many people, and you didn’t even know them. One could be a creep trying to take you away from Sans. He had to stop himself from breaking the laptop then and there. The idea of someone taking you away was just… awful. 

He  **_wouldn’t_ ** let it happen. 

***** 

Waking up the next morning was a challenge. It was a struggle to get your eyelids to open, no matter how hard you tried. You finally just had to use your lead like arms to lift your hand and rub at the sleep coating both your eyelids. Crust flaked off and you finally were able to inch your eyes open, with some effort of course. Stretching out your body across the bed, you let loose a loud and drawn out groan. 

As soon as you stretched your muscles into submission, you sat up. Glancing over at the clock, you saw you had about three more hours before work. You could probably go back to sleep, but you were worried you wouldn’t wake up on time. With how tired you still were, you weren’t even sure if your alarm would wake you up when the time came. 

So, you forced yourself out of your bed and over to your desk. Flopping down on your little chair, you flipped your laptop open and pressed the power button…. nothing happened. 

Frowning to yourself, you jabbed at the power button again. And again nothing happened. Now you were fully awake. 

“No no no no, come on baby, don’t do this to me.” You mumbled, pressing at the button a few times. Jerking your head around, you located the charger and plugged it in. Maybe you just forgot to charge it. Your heart thudded with dread as the laptop did nothing when you plugged it in. No lighting up, no indication it was charging, no nothing! Ugh, you spent so much money on this damned thing. 

“Shh, I’ll get you fixed up baby. Just wait.” You said with a tired sigh. How ever much that’s gonna cost. Just more money down the drain. 

Just… whatever! Ugh! 

Stumbling back over to your bed, you located your phone and turned it on. At least this thing still worked. At least you could still talk with your online friends and vent about your wrecked laptop. Making a quick rant about it on your favorite site, you placed your phone down as you went to get ready. 

*****

Walking into work, you grinned at a familiar face, well, skull. You made your way over to Pappy and Josh, watching as Pappy leaned lazily against the counter, seemingly trying to be as close to Josh as possible. Awww, cuuuute. 

Seeing you, the orange cladded skeleton stuck out an equally orange tongue out at you. You quickly returned the favor. Passing them both, with a small wave to Josh, you made your way to the back to put up your stuff and clock in. 

By the time you hurried back, another familiar skull was making his way towards you. Your stomach dropped and you stiffened uncomfortably. It was that Sans guy again. Fuck, you still wish he’d confess so you can let him down and get this whole thing over with. This was becoming tiresome. Now that you guys were ‘friends’ he kept cracking romantic jokes and asking for your number. You keep politely refusing but it was wearing you down. 

His eyelights almost immediately found your eyes and he practically lit up at the sight of you. You gave him a grimace and a wave as you made your back to the register. Pappy and Josh were making goo goo eyes at each other, much to your amusement. However, as Sans made his way closer to you the air seemed to thicken, until he stopped dead in his tracks several feet away from you. Surprisingly, his eyes weren’t on you but on Pappy. You didn’t pay much mind as you set up your tray inside your register. 

But the air just kept thickening and thickening until it became a little hard to breath. Not one to deal with confrontation well, you nervously peeked back up at Sans. His eyelights, which had shrunken down to the size of a pea, was still staring right at Pappy, who had begun to notice. 

“uh, hey there.” Pappy said, sending a lazily wave Sans’ way. 

“ **_papyrus?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “gotta protect you from creeps.” Said the creep as he snooped through your apartment.


	5. Scaring YOU

“uh yea, that’s m’name. don’t wear it out. most peeps just call me pappy tho bud.” Reaching a hand up, Pappy scratched at the back of his neck. “i’m probably not the paps you’re looking for tho.” He grimaced. “uh, maybe talk to classic about that, he might know a thing or two about where your bro’s at-“ 

“i killed him.” Sans interrupted, shocking all three of you. 

You anxiously glanced around, thankfully you four seemed to be the only ones in the store so far. It was pretty early in the morning. 

“huh-?” Pappy began but was cut off once again by Sans. 

“i killed him, i killed him, i killed him.” Sans giggled, and you had to swallow away the sudden knot of anxiety in your throat at the look in the skeleton’s eye sockets. His eyelights were still small, but now they were shaking, and his grin was stretched out across his face. You started to step back, scared. Pappy stepped closer to the shaking version of his brother, his hands outstretched in a calming manner. 

“i’ll kill you too. you think i won’t?!” The smaller skeleton suddenly snapped. Pappy immediately took a step back. 

“call the police.” You heard Pappy whisper to Josh as you stepped around the counter. Mustering what little courage you could find in yourself, you hesitantly approached Sans. 

“I-I-“ Sans head snapped quickly over to your voice causing you to yelp. “-think y-you should leave.” You finished with a shaky voice. ‘ _ And never come back.’  _ You added silently to yourself. 

His hand shot out and you flinched, thinking he was going to strike you. Instead the giant monster grabbed hold of your arm and yanked you against him. You let out a scream as he clung to you, your face muffled by his jacket. He dropped to the ground, dragging you down with him. 

Whisper mumbled nonsense, he rubbed tiny circles across your back. You shook in his hold and struggled with all your might to get out of his arms. You shoved and pushed, kicked and scratched, but it was like trying to move a mountain. 

Suddenly his grip loosened, you looked up to see a sweating Pappy wrenching Sans arm away from its hold on you. You leapt away as if Sans had shocked you. You didn’t stop there as well, you turned and fled into the backroom. Slamming the door behind you, you pressed your back up against the door and positioned your feet flat against the ground in case he tried to push his way in here. 

There was a commotion outside the door, some yelling, and you thought you heard a thud, and then without warning there was a wave of silence. You stood tense against the door, waiting for something to happen. Something did happen, in the rap of knuckles against said door. A yelp tore its way from your throat. 

“Go away!” You practically shrieked. 

“he’s gone kid.” Pappy’s voice sounded through the door. You sagged against it, shaking from the small burst of adrenaline, before moving away to open the door. Seeing Pappy with his arms out, you immediately threw yourself in them. Forcing yourself not to cry, you buried your face in his smoke smelling jacket. Anything to get rid of the scent of ash that had clung to you. 

“What on earth was that?!” Josh was racing towards you, joining the group hug with a worried look on his face. He looked confused, frightened, and also a little pissed. 

“That freak just comes in here, says that, and tries to squeeze you to death?! What the fuck is his deal.” He was ranting now, and although his voice was angry, you could feel his hand shaking on your back. 

Moving away from the group hug, you backed up, needing some space right now. A dizzy headache caused you to reach out a hand against the wall and clutch at your forehead. Both monster and human looked at you with worry. You shook your head, but that only made you even more dizzy. You were fine, it’s just stress. Nothing’s wrong. 

“I’m fine.” You croaked out, eyes flashing across the empty store. Where did the skeleton go? Was he arrested? 

Josh caught your wandering gaze and gave a rough shake of his head. “The prick just up and left after Pappy yelled at him some. Didn’t say anything, just bolted. But I did call the cops, they want us all to give a statement.” Ah, more stress to deal with. Right now, you just wanted to go home, take your meds, and sleep for three days. But now you had to deal with the police. God, this day couldn’t get any worse could it? 

“Don’t worry (Y/n,)” Josh said soothingly. “They’ll get him for harassment, if nothing else. He won’t come back here for a long time.” His hand patted at your shoulder, but you moved away from his touch, shaking your head as you did. 

That wasn’t it, that wasn’t it at all. You didn’t want to say anything, but you figured now was the time. He always showed up wherever you were, he came into the store as soon as you clocked in, Sans seemed overly interested in everything you did. 

Pressing two fingers against your forehead, you began rubbing circles across said forehead. It did little to cull the oncoming headache. 

“Guys, I think he’s stalking me.” You said, tone weary and tired. You wanted sleep. That’s all you wanted right now, was to sleep. But that all depended on if you could find your meds or not. Everything was just going downhill lately, and you had no way to stop it. 

Your words were met with silence and you finally dared to look up. Josh had his fist clenched and his face was turning beat red. He looked like he wanted to hit something. Pappy was looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

“do you have any concert evidence we could show to the police?” Pappy asked. You thought for a moment before shaking your head no. Josh decided to chime in though. 

“We have the store tapes! That should be enough evidence to get the ball rolling. I’ll go grab them now.” And Josh was off, his phone out and probably ready to call their boss. 

You let out a sigh as you slid down the wall onto the floor. Today was going to be a long day. 


	6. Another HIM

You woke up from your unasleep position on your bed. Hair disheveled and slightly greasy from being unwashed. Your eyes were already popped open before you could even focus. Thinking you heard a noise to your left, you swiveled your head in that direction blinking your eyes quickly to bring them into focus. 

There was nothing. 

Doing a quick sweep of the room, your eyes landed on nothing out of the ordinary. Flopping back down onto your back, you stared blankly up at the ceiling. You had nothing to do this week, since your boss had  _ insisted  _ you take a week off. This sucked. You needed money, not mental sick days. 

Groaning, you tossed the blankets off your self, willing yourself up to do something. Getting dressed and tying your hair in a loose greasy tail, you donned a hat to complete the look before marching out the door. Completely unaware of a gaze following your departure. 

*****

Passing from tree to tree, you couldn’t help to relax as you breathed in the fresh park air. It was so calm out here. Anyone else visiting was far enough away for you to be calm about it. You could just have some you time and actually relax. 

“hey kiddo, wanna hotcat?” 

Scratch that, no relaxing for you. 

You practically zipped away from the familiar voice. Heart thumping hard against your chest, you whipped around to face Sans. He gazed back you with an utterly innocent look on his face, as if he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“hotcat,” Holding up something that looks suspiciously like a hotdog, the skeleton waved it side to side. “only two dollars.” 

A sneer fluttered across your face, anger flaring in your chest. You stormed up to the creep, his face mirror yours as you drew closer. You were half tempted to knock that ‘hotcat’ right out of his grip. You would too, if you weren’t so scared of him. 

“Stop following me around.” You hissed out, fist clenching at your side. His eyelights flickered with surprise but you ignored his false innocents. 

“I really will call the police, you freak.” Fuck, your voice was starting to quiver. You clenched your hands tighter to keep them from shaking. The skeleton just looked at you with growing confusion. Stepping away from his little stall, you held your ground as he took a step towards you. 

“whoa, calm down there lady.” Reaching a hand up, he scratched at the back of neck bone with a growing grimace. “i’ve uh, never met ya.” 

You looked at Sans with disbelief. The guy follows you around, threatens to kill someone, and holds onto you like you’re the last person on earth just to act like he doesn’t know you. 

“Unbelievable.” You scoffed, reaching up a hand to pinch the bridge of your nose in a vain attempt to stop the oncoming headache. Sans took another step closer, to which you took a step back. Reaching a hand up and out as a clear signal to stop, you glared tired daggers his way. 

“Actually, this might be best. You leave me alone from now on and I’ll completely forget what you’ve done, okay?” 

“look lady, i really don’t-“ 

But you didn’t give him time to speak, already you were whirled around and walking away briskly. You didn’t get but four long strides away before a dizzy spell hit you. Lack of sleep will do funny things to the human body. 

You stumbled, and almost fell, but a pair of boned hands grabbed a hold of you and kept you from falling. You yanked away from them with a snarl. This time you did fall, sprawled out across the walkway. It took everything in you not to burst out crying then and there. 

“Just leave me alone.” Your voice shook, no longer attempting to keep a cool head. You were afraid. 

“lady, i keep trying to tell you. i’m not the skeleton you think i am.” He responded, sounding exasperated. 

Looking up, you met his gaze with your own. 

“What?” 

*****

“I’m sorry about that.” Embarrassment was leaking out your every pore. How could you forget there were similar looking monsters, each different in their own way. You were the dumbest human, by far, to have ever existed. 

Sitting across from you on the bench, Sans, who insisted you called him Classic to avoid confusion, watched you with narrowed eye sockets. 

“anything you can tell me about this sans? eyelight color? clothing? scars and such?” Geez, it was like being interviewed by the police all over again. 

“I already gave a statement to the police.” You responded. He just clicked his tongue. 

“trust me, i know every sans. i kinda make it my job to know.” Sounds like a strange and very specific job, but who are you to say what’s strange to monsters. I mean apparently half all skeleton monsters are named Sans. Weird. 

“Well, he looks just like you.” You start, squinting your eyes as you took in this type of Sans. Classic meet your gaze and held it. 

“Um, except your eyelights. They were red, kinda reddish-purple really. Uhh, and he’s not as short as you- I mean he’s really tall! I didn’t mean to call you short or anything. This freak’s just tall, like hellish demon tall.” You were blabbering but you couldn’t quite make yourself stop. Classic didn’t seem to mind though, as he was in deep thought. 

“does he got a hole on his head? could be horror. or maybe that parasite, fresh. lust wouldn’t do anything like this. sounds like something fell would do. i could always ask around-“ And he kept mumbling on and on and on, about people you had no clue about. From what you did hear though, it sounded like most of those people should be locked up in a Psych ward. Maybe you outta avoid any and all skeletons. Pappy and Blueberry not included of course. 

“No hole in the head and no nickname. He just told me his name is Sans. Does that help any?” Classic’s smile faltered at your words, doing nothing to ease your growing anxiety. 

“could be a newbie. i really gotta deal with him if that’s the case.” Classic mumbled, confusing you even further. You gave up trying to understand his mumbled mess of words. 

Instead you sat there for two straight hours talking to Classic as he picked your brain for any and all information about this skeleton bothering you. From his ceaseless question, you were able to tell him that Sans also wore his hood up most times, though you’ve seen him with it down, wore a red scarf, and also smelled like dust. It didn’t feel like much to you, but Classic was not deterred by what little information he picked from your brain. In fact, he almost seemed excited. Like a scientist getting a new rat test subject. 

It was unnerving and cute at the same time. You hated to admit it, but talking to Classic, and his conviction that he would find Sans, was making you feel better. You were glad you took a walk today. 

Someone watching from a distance was feeling the exact opposite. 


	7. Betrayal

Nearly a month has passed since you’ve last seen Sans. You and Classic had gotten nowhere with who he might be and the police were equally at a lost. It was like he had never existed in the first time and just popped out of existence again. 

While you were frustrated with the lack of answers, you were relieved he was no longer making you anxious. You could finally relax. Well, relax as much as someone like you was able to. Matters were not helped by the disappearance of your medicines. 

You had already refilled them twice now and would have to wait a whole month for more. You were starting to get more antsy in public and more than once you’ve fallen asleep at work. Not being able to sleep was really taking a toll on your health. 

Rubbing grit from your eyes, you peered even closer at the darkness under your bed. Hands reaching out, you hoped and prayed they’d come in contact with something bottle shaped. Coming back out with nothing but dusty fingers, you made a fake promise to yourself to sweep under there sometime. 

Sighing, you brushed your hands off on your jeans before standing up. Glaring daggers at where your laptop used to be, you flopped down on your bed. Reaching into your pocket, you drew out your phone and started clicking away at it. Checking your forums, you noticed a bunch of your friends showing concern for your sudden and abrupt disappearance these last few weeks. You grinned at their thoughtfulness and began typing out responses to each and every one of them. 

Ding 

Already someone was messaging you back. Checking who it was, your grinned deepened. This person was a bit of a new friend, someone you had bumped into on the forums a few weeks ago or more. They were such a punster and seemed genuinely kind and concerned about you. Though, you always brushed off their concerns. You didn’t like talking about yourself. 

punmaster: it ain’t easy being purrfect 

Along with it was an attachment. Clicking on it, you huffed humorously at the picture of a cat caught off guard mid lick. 

MoxietyOTP: Freaking dork 

punmaster: don’t make me call the mods, that’s slander right there

MoxietyOTP: Oh please, you love it 

punmaster: i do live for our convos 

punmaster: it’s the only thing keeping me going at this point 

MoxietyOTP: Don’t be overdramatic ;P 

MoxietyOTP: But I enjoy talking to you too 

MoxietyOTP: It’s only been so long, but it feels like I’ve been talking to you for years 

punmaster: lol, yea… destiny is a weird thing 

MoxietyOTP: Don’t know about destiny, you just had such good ship taste I HAD to be your friend lol 

punmaster: well i’m glad my ships sailed :) 

MoxietyOTP: Wait no 

punmaster: just don’t pier pressure me into any bad ships 

MoxietyOTP: Staph 

punmaster: hey, water ya do with a sick boat 

MoxietyOTP: End this torture please 

punmaster: take em to the doc 

punmaster: lol 

MoxietyOTP: Fine, I’ll admit. That was funny. 

punmaster: so my joke went… 

MoxietyOTP: … 

punmaster: swimmingly? 

MoxietyOTP: *flips table* 

MoxietyOTP: Oh hey, sorry for being abrupt but I gtg rn ttyl 

punmaster: huh, yeah 

punmaster: _see you soon_

Finally paying attention to the ringing of your phone you jammed a finger into the answer button before putting up to your ear. God you hated phone calls. For some reason you get more nervous on a phone than you do in person. 

“Hello?” You stammered out. 

“hey kid, it’s Classic.” Your shoulders relaxed just a smidge at the easygoing voice of your new friend. Classic, he was a nice guy. Someone you could trust for help. Pretty funny guy too, kinda reminds you of punmaster. But that was weird, comparing online people to irl people.

“What’s up, anything new.” You were gripping onto the phone with both hands, eager to hear any sort of new news. Classic chuckled, or for a moment you thought he sounded… nervous. 

“um, yah actually. you mind meeting me at the park tonight?” You frowned, couldn’t you just go over it right now? Or meet earlier, you didn’t like going out at dark. You mentioned that much to Classic. 

“sorry kid, i’m busy until seven. don’t worry about it, nothing’s gonna happen.” He reassured you, but you felt anxious all the same. 

“Promise?” You asked, immediately feeling childish for asking. 

“nothing’s gonna happen.” Classic mumbled out, repeating himself. You grin, taking that as reassurance. You agreed and promised to meet him at the park you two met at. It was where you two usually went to talk, so this wasn’t unordinary for you two. You were just a little nervous about things that could be watching you in the dark. 

Shaking your head roughly, you gently slapped your cheeks. You were never going to get anywhere in life if you got spooked by every little thing. Though knowing that did little to quell your anxiety. 

The rest of the day passed quickly enough and before you knew it it was time to meet up with Classic. 

*****

Walking the empty sidewalk, you couldn’t help but notice how eerie the park seemed when there were no people around. You couldn’t help but to hurry your footsteps to try and get to Classic a little faster. 

Footsteps slapping against the concrete, you finally spotted the short skeleton a ways off. You shouted his name but he didn’t respond. Frowning, you began moving forward again. There was something odd about the way he looked, and you couldn’t put your finger on it until you got closer. 

He was taller, like way taller. Taller than you even. 

Your steps became more hesitant as you wondered why that was. 

“Classic?” You called out again, frowing your eyebrows as you did. This time he turned to face you and that’s when things started to click. This wasn’t Classic. 

That was Sans. 

Your heart skipped a beat and you were already turning to get the hell out of there. You had barely taken half a step before something latched itself on your arm. Looking behind you, and then up, you stared wide eyed at Sans as he held your arm tightly in his grip. 

That’s when you really freaked out. 

“Get off of me!” You shrieked, jerking at your arm with all your strength. You then took too kicking at him, still tugging on your arm. Sans just watched you with a passive expression on his face. But when you finally caught his eyes, his grin twitched and then grew larger and larger. 

It was at that moment, screaming and kicking and pulling, that you felt an overwhelming bout of dizziness take over you right before you blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems rushed it’s because ✨it was✨


	8. New Home

Panic flooded through you as soon as you were aware. Eyes flickering open, you sat straight up and scuttled off where you were laying before your eyes had even had time to adjust. Legs twisted around something soft, you went down face first on the floor. Blinking multiple times, you looked up at a large king sized bed with a blanket still half wrapped around your body. 

It took you some time to untangle yourself from the blankets, but you finally worked yourself out of it. Memories of last night were quickly flooding back and you felt a sense of urgency in leaving. Finally detangled, you bolted to your feet and towards the one and only door you could see. It easily swung open and you were darting down a hallway. 

Passing what looked like a living room, your head swiveled this way and that, looking for a way out. On your right was what looked to be a kitchen, with two doors across from it. On your left, on the other side of the small living room, was another door. 

Not giving yourself time to hesitate, you hurried towards the two doors close to one another. Throwing the first door open, all you came up with was an empty closet. Moving your attention onto the next door, you practically crashed into in your desperation to leave. Your heart was hammering in your chest, expecting at any moment for Sans to show up and… do whatever he was planning with you. 

Gazing around at the dark room, your hand fumbled for a light switch. Finally grazing one, you flipped it on and we’re greeted by the sight of a modest looking bathroom. Growling in frustration, you set your determined gaze on the third, and final, door. 

Striding across the living room, your hand gripped onto the door knob and you gave a vicious twist…. Nothing. Again you rattled the door knob, heart sinking as it stuck in place. Kicking at the door, you tugged and turned and twisted with all your might. Backing up, you threw your shoulder against the door with a holler. The door stood firmly in place as if mocking you. 

After who knows how long of fighting with this damned door, you slid down with your back against the door and curled up into a ball on the floor. You wanted to cry so bad, to scream and shout and beg god to help you. But you refused to give Sans the satisfaction of your panic. Instead you stayed like that, against the door, holding stock still and waiting for something to happen. 

***** 

You must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing you remember is someone’s cry of concern. Something touched your arm and dragged you closer to it as you groggily opened your eyes. 

“sweetheart?! sweetheart?! are you okay?!” The voice was panicked as rough hands shook you awake. Jolting back to life you attempted to rip yourself from his hold as your eyes finally made out the image of Sans hovering above you. But the bastard held on tight. 

“Let go!” You hissed, glad your voice shook from anger and not fear. As you spoke, Sans released you, stood up from his crouched position, and took a step back. You scooted away from him as soon as he was no longer touching you. 

“No-now let me go home.” You demanded, silently cursing the way you stumbled over your words. Still, you glared up at Sans with all the might you could muster. He just gazed down at you like you were an adorable little bunny. You hated it. 

“this is your new home princess.” He cooed, as if expecting you to be overjoyed with the news. You bared your teeth at him. 

“Don’t fucking call me princess. This is illegal you sick fuck.” You snapped, finally going to stand on your feet. You stood, glaring hatefully at the deranged skeleton. Though he still towered over you intimidating you with his height. 

And his fucking strength. You still remembered how easily he held your struggling body to him even as you tried your best to escape his hold. A shudder ran down your spine at that awful memory. 

“Unlock the door.” You said stiffly, pointing at the locked door, to which you hope held your freedom. “I have friends that will be looking for me.” You threatened, hoping to sway his mind. All Sans did was scoff. 

“yeah, like classic?” He asked mockingly, looking at you with a strange sort of pity in his eyelights. You nodded hesitantly. Sans shook his head. 

“he  _ helped  _ princess.” 

You suddenly felt very dizzy and needed to place a hand on the wall to steady yourself. Classic helped this freak take you? No, no of course not. Classic wouldn’t do something as horrible as that. But then again, you were supposed to have met  _ Classic  _ at the park. Not Sans. 

Had this all been a set up? 

You started shaking. 

“oh princess.” Sans said, pity lacing his voice as he stepped towards you. You were too lost in thought to notice him approaching you until he wrapped you in a tight hug. You went stock still, barely breathing as the giant rubbed small, probably supposed to be comforting, circles on your back. 

“don’t worry hon. the only one you need to trust is me.” He cooed. “i’ll never betray you.  **_i promise_ ** .” The way his voice had dipped and darkened sent a terrified shiver down your spine. You were doing your best to remember to breathe so you wouldn’t send yourself into a panicked fit. But with this deranged monster so close, it was hard to think. 

After what felt like forever, the monster finally released you before nudging you over to the living room. Walking on stiff legs, you allowed Sans to walk you over to the couch and push you down until you were sitting on said couch. 

“wait here and i’ll make you something to eat. are you hungry princess?” He asked, but didn’t seem to expect a response. When he got none, he just clicked his tongue and walked away towards the kitchen. Grabbing hold of a couch pillow, you practically strangled it as you clutched it protectively to your chest. 

You tried to get your breathing under control as your gaze flickered around the small living area you were in. There was an old ugly tv just in front of the couch you were on. Beside the tv was a night table with a plain empty plate on it. You were pondering the significance of said plate when you heard Sans approaching. Stiffening as he sat beside you, you continued with strangling the pillow to death as Sans scooted over until your arms were touching. 

“here you go.” Sounding unreasonably happy, the deranged skeleton handed you a plate with what looked to be a cheeseburger and some fries on it. You stared at for several moments before slowly releasing your death grip from the smooshed pillow and grabbing hold of the plate with both hands. Sans released the plate. 

You continued to stare at the food as Sans dug into his own plate of food. Peeking over at him, you noticed the ungodly amount of ketchup on his plate. 

This felt strange. This felt much too tame. Eating food with your kidnapper on a couch. 

Stomach suddenly feeling too queasy to eat, you scooted over and set the plate down between you and Sans. Like a sort of mock barrier. Sans paused in his eating to look down at the untouched plate of food. His fingers sort of twitched on his own plate, but other than that he made no comment. 

A silence settled over the two of you as your eyes wandered back over to the locked door. You were trying to work out how you could possibly unlock the damned thing when Sans moved. You stiffened in your spot as the skeleton grabbed your plate and carried it back over to the kitchen. You did not have time to relax though, as he immediately came back and started making his way towards you. 

Grabbing hold of you, he easily lifted your struggling body up and in his arms. Nuzzling his skull against your cheek, you shoved at him, flailing about wildly in an attempt for him to drop you. He just chuckled humorously at your struggling, even as you started cursing him. 

“let’s get to bed, huh?” He asked, causing you to freeze in your struggle. Heart thumping in your chest, you tried to pick out exactly what he meant by that. Surely he could mean… He’s a skeleton, they can’t do that right? 

You renewed your struggling as the skeleton started carrying you towards the room. 


	9. Sleepy

Back pressed up against his chest, you could feel each inhale and exhale coming from the giant skeleton behind you. His arms were wrapped around you tightly, twitching ever so often as he slept. You stayed wide awake, too keenly aware of your kidnapper clutching onto you like you were a special stuffed animal. You flinched when he let loose a wild growl, huffing a huge puff of air into your ear. 

Mumbling something about a Kara or Chara or something, Sans relaxed back into sleep while you stayed shivering in his grasp. At one point you had tried to wiggle your way out of his hold, but all that had led to was Sans pressing closer to you and hooking a leg across you. Mumbling nonsense about numbers and exp in your ear, he stuffed his face into the back of your head and seemed to relax immediately. You stayed that way for many hours, unable to even think about falling asleep. 

Until at one point Sans jolted awake, sitting straight up and gasping for air. His eyelights wildly searched the room while you sat up yourself. You were just relieved he wasn’t wrapped around you anymore. That relief was short lived as the skeleton’s eyelights immediately locked onto your person. He seemed to relax a bit and reached out towards you, you froze in place, not wanting this creep to touch you. 

He paused right before his hand could actually grab a hold of you and brought his hand back over to him. He stared intently at both his hands before moving to get up off the bed. Without a word to you, Sans left the room and moments later you heard the sound of the kitchen sink running. 

You immediately dragged yourself out of bed, standing in the middle of the room at a complete loss of what to do. No way in hell could you sleep beside that beast. You kept fearing that at any moment he’d wake up and do something awful. 

Grimacing, you rubbed the palm of your hand against your forehead to try and relieve pressure from the oncoming headache. Fuck, you needed your medicine so bad. 

When Sans entered the room again, he seemed genuinely surprised to see you out of bed. He took a step towards you to which you replied with two steps back and away from him. He tilted his head, thoroughly even more confused then he was moments ago. 

“what’s wrong?” He asked. You barked out a laugh at his question before sneering at him and glaring daggers. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?!” Your voice rose as you clenched both hands into shaking fists. “You’re fucking crazy is what’s wrong! I need my medicine! I need sleep! I need to go home and never see _you_ again-“ You cut off with a wild gasp as the skeleton was suddenly right there in your face. He was glowering down at you with barely restraint rage. 

“you don’t need that medicine princess.” His hands went down to grasp your arms. He _squeezed_ and you grimaced at the pain. Sans relaxed his grip some but still held on your arms. “it’s not good for you. if you were having trouble sleeping, you could’ve just told me so.” One of his released you and came up to lay flat on your chest. 

You gasped, a faint blush rising to your cheeks. It took you a moment to realize he wasn’t fondling with your chest, instead had his hand resting very still between your two breast. It was still an uncomfortable and embarrassing situation. You were just about to rip said hand off you when you noticed it was glowing a faint blue. 

You watched, with begrudging curiosity, as the blue deepened in color. While magic was well known among humans by now, monsters were very private about it. They never showed off their abilities, instead they almost seemed embarrassed by the interest humans had in monster magic. This was your first time actually seeing something like this. 

As you watched the glowing blue, your eyes drooped. Your head jerked up as you realized it was starting to fall forward. You dimly noted when Sans scooped your jello like legs up and carried you to the bed. If you didn’t feel so damn tired and heavy all of a sudden, you would’ve panicked over how helpless you were in this situation. Especially as Sans climbed in the bed after you. 

But just like before, he did nothing but wrap himself around you. You hated to admit it, but you felt unnaturally comfortable right now. Like you were sleeping on a cloud. And being held like this. The last time you had been really held was probably when you were eight, before your parents died and you went to live with your grandparents. You didn’t notice the tear leak out of your closed eyelid as you drifted off into the most peaceful sleep you’ve had in a long time. 

***** 

Sans watched you finally drift off into sleep before rubbing a finger under your eye, wiping away your tear. His eyelights refused to leave your face, enjoying the way your features relaxed as he held into you. One day you’d be this relaxed around him all the time. He tried not to show it, but it hurt how you reacted to him. You were so scared of him, so angry at him. 

Brushing his fingers down your face, he finally laid his own head down to rest. Looking at the back of your head, he took his other hand and buried it into your hair. He silently marveled at how soft it felt against his bones. Everything about you felt soft. When dealing with ~~Chara~~ ~~Frisk~~ that kid, the only thing Sans had felt was their blood spilling across the ground. Their bones snapping in his hands. ~~Their knife slicing across his chest~~

No, he didn’t need to think about that anymore. He had _you_. Snuggling closer to you, Sans buried his face into the back of your head. He could feel his magic swirling around your soul, gently pushing and nudging it to relax. There was something exciting about feeling his magic caress your soul. But no, he hadn’t done this for his benefit. It was to help you. 

Still, Sans couldn’t help but wonder how his **_soul_ **would feel against yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: “I’m asexual” 
> 
> Sans, blushing as he totally feels up Reader’s soul: “so i can’t be pervert.”


End file.
